


view

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: Five times Korra was distracted by Asami





	

**One**

 

“Asami?” Korra called out, looking around the warehouse that she’d been pointed to from another Sato Industries employee. “Are you in here?”

 

It was strangely quiet, she’d expected to hear the whirring of machinery or something. By the look of it Asami was building another plane.

 

She was nowhere to be seen however. Korra was about to give up when she noticed a light on in the back office. She made her way to it, careful to be quiet and peeked in to see Asami had fallen asleep on the desk. Not even her yells had awaken her which meant that Asami had probably stayed up all night working on something again.

 

Korra smiled softly at Asami, shaking her head in fondness. “And you say I overwork myself.” She chided lightly. She went to shake Asami lightly to wake her up but her hand stopped partway and instead she found herself lightly running her fingers through Asami’s hair that had pillowed out around her. It was soft to the touch, how Asami got it that way she’d never figured out even though they were dating now.

 

The waviness of it meant that sometimes the hair would catch on her fingers, sliding through them before dropping back on to the desk. She hadn’t meant to get so caught up in watching the strands so when Asami opened her eyes and quietly said her name Korra jerked back and ran into the wall.

 

“Korra?” Asami said again, sitting up with a yawn, “What are you doing?”

 

“Uh, nothing. I’m not doing anything.” Korra darted her eyes to the side, “What are you doing?”

 

“Um, waking up?” Asami said, bemused, she stood up and walked over to Korra, resting her hand on Korra’s forehead. “You don’t feel hot, you okay though?”  


“Oh I’m more than okay.” Korra flashed Asami a grin. “I’m here to take you out for breakfast.”

 

Asami hummed pleasantly, “Breakfast with the Avatar, I’m honored.”

 

As Asami took her hand Korra glanced over, watching Asami’s hair flutter behind her with the wind. As such she nearly ran into the doorway.

 

 

**Two**

 

It was Mako who caught her staring while they waited for Asami to finish up. Bolin was busy trying to teach Pabu a new trick but Mako looked over at Korra and saw that she was looking at Asami. Asami who was dressed only in pants and a tank top, her skin streaked with oil and grime but she still looked beautiful to Korra.

 

“Man you’ve got it bad.” Mako shook his head with a grin, taking any of the sting over what happened between the three of them out of the way.

 

“Hunh?” Korra said, not even looking away. Then she processed what he said and yelped, whirling to face him. “No I don’t I uh… just…” Korra made a face, having no excuse to think of. “Oh Asami.” She latched on to Asami as soon as she was close enough, “You’re free now right?”

 

“Yeah, just let me get changed.” Asami slid her arm free, “I’m already getting grease all over you.”

 

“I don’t mind.” Korra insisted, shaking her head and making her hair fall over her eyes. Asami reached up with the hand she had cleaned with a rag and brushed it back behind Korra’s ears. Her eyes were soft and full of warmth as she did so and Mako couldn’t help but be amused that Asami was in as deep as Korra was.

 

Korra watched Asami go, sighing after her but looking away when she caught Mako’s smile.

 

 

**Three**

 

One of the few things Asami kept from her mansion was the heated pool. Korra had learnt how to swim in frigid water so it was always enjoyable to her to just relax in the water. There was something that was just calming about being back in her ‘native’ element, the one that had come to her first.

 

The tiny splashes around the pool indicated that Asami was doing her laps and Korra peeked one eye open to watch her.

 

It was almost majestic, how Asami rose and fell with her movements in the water, strong broad strokes propelling her along the way. The water glistened against Asami’s skin when she caught flashes of it, her bathing suit was a dark maroon that flattered Asami’s green eyes and Korra thought it was a pity she couldn’t see Asami’s eyes just then.

 

She made a compelling picture to watch and Korra was so distracted by it she hadn’t realized her control over the bubble she’d made and been resting on was faltering. With a small yell she was dunked into the water, coming up spluttering and glaring at the spot where the bubble had been like it was all its fault she lost focus.

 

“Everything okay?” Asami swam up to her, looking concerned.

 

“It’s fine.” Korra sighed, “Just being betrayed by my element.” She grumbled and brushed away Asami’s concerns with a wave of her hand.

 

“Race you to the edge?” Asami jerked her head to the other side of the pool, her smile challenging and Korra grinned in response.

 

“Oh it’s on.” She said cheerfully, inching back to get ready. She caught Asami stretching her arms and had to look away so she didn’t lose her goal again.

 

**Four**

 

She could hear Asami’s laugh before she could see her. It rang in the air loud and clear and made Korra smile just from the sound of it.

 

She’d been gone for two months, brokering peace between certain areas of the Earth Kingdom while Asami had stayed in Republic City for the unveiling of her new plane that happened to be the big announcement at the party that night.

 

Korra had arrived hoping to surprise her, slipping through the crowd in her traditional water tribe dress that she had worn. When she looked around and finally spotted Asami she had to stop though, watching as Asami pushed her hair back with one hand like she always did right before she was about to convince someone to see things her way.

 

She could have used Asami’s diplomacy with her while she was out but it was still amusing to watch as the other mechanics floundered under Asami’s words. Some of them still foolishly believed she was just running the company and knew nothing of the machinery but Asami would set them straight soon.

 

As usual she was wearing a red dress that clung to her like a second skin, Korra’s gaze fell over it. Someone bumped in to her and Korra frowned as they walked away without another word but the movement had gotten Asami’s attention and now she had Asami’s pleased smile beaming at her.

 

Her breath got caught her throat and Korra wanted nothing else but to throw her arms around Asami there and then.

 

“You made it.” Asami breathed out in pleased surprise and Korra let her take her hand and lead her in to the circle as Asami talked shop the rest of the night.

 

**Five**

 

Everything about the spirit world glowed, it was alive and dancing before their very eyes but Korra found herself turning to look over at Asami who watched it with sharp rapture.

 

She could have been missing something big going on but all she wanted was to keep her gaze where Asami was and not miss a thing.

 

Asami looked back at her, eyes crinkling at the edges and her hand reached up to cup Korra’s cheek. “You look beautiful Korra.” Asami said, “You know that you’re glowing?”

 

She hadn’t realized it but chalked it up to being Avatar and just shrugged. “I’m more interested in my own view.”

 

Asami laughed and dragged Korra in for a kiss that she returned in equal force. Her hands slipped in to Asami’s hair, pulling her ever closer and between kisses Korra caught the green of Asami’s eyes, laughing in delight.

 

Right there was perfect and all Korra wanted in the world.


End file.
